Happy Day Care
by lederra
Summary: As the club members entered the clubhouse they could hear Happy telling the club kids about a polka dotted motorbike riding dragon. One shot crackfic! (hopefully)!


Happy Day Care

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters so please do not sue me as I don't make any money from this story and simply do it for my own amusement.

Summary: The club comes back from dealing with business to find Happy who has taken care of the clubs children after they tie up the prospect that had been left to mind them when the club was called away on business.

A/N: A small fluffy one shot crackfick(hopefully), that might help my muse to come back from vacation.

xXx

Grunting noises and the sound of children giggling alerted Happy that all was not well in his immediate vicinity as he entered the main room of the clubhouse from the dorms. He had arrived late in the night and had not spent long talking with his brothers, the eleven hours straight on the road to make to Charming in time for the blood run at the end of the week had taken its toll on Happy and it was not long after pulling into TM that Happy had sought his bed and then slept for a straight eight hours.

In the middle of the room the ''newest' 'prospect that had been left to care for the children who had been left at the clubhouse when the rest of the club and some of their mother's had gone to deal with some business was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and he did not look happy.

Twisting and turning his body almost violently he was trying to Happy's view get out of the ropes that bound him but he seemed to be having very little effect against his bindings, the club children were standing or sitting around him in a loose circle with big grins on their faces looking on gleefully as the young man on the ground continued to thrash about in a vain attempt to escape.

"What is going on here?"

Happy growled as he stalked towards the children and unfortunate prospect.

The club enforcer could not help a grim smile when the children had told him what had happened and he glared at the unfortunate young man as he continued to squirm on the not so clean floor. Happy walked over to the prospect and squatted down by the man's side, glaring at him silently as he studied him.

xXx

It was not until late afternoon that the rest of club members returned with the children's mothers and the sight that greeted them was not one they had expected to find. Happy was sitting on one of the sofa's reading a story to the children who listened in rapture at his tale of the yellow polka dotted motorbike riding dragon.

"What is going on here?"

Jax asked curiously as he and everyone else walked into the room, something did not feel right, Happy was sitting telling the children about a dragon and the prospect that had been left with the children was missing.

"Ssshhhhhhhhh!"

The children collectively told him, holding a finger to their lips and looking annoyed that he would disturb their story time; the rest of the brothers grinned and chuckled at Jax being told to shush by the children.

Jax arched an eyebrow at his telling off and Tara and the rest of the mothers thought it was cute that the hardest enforcer in SAMCRO was telling their little ones a story of a dragon. Happy continued reading the last few pages of the book despite the presence of his delighted brothers at his unusual behaviour. Finally finishing he closed the book and picked up the little toddler who had fallen asleep on his lap as she had listened to him read before handing her over to her mother.

Strolling over to the bar and taking a beer from Phil, he gratefully took a chug of ice cold beer before he turned to look at his bemused brothers.

"So...a polka dotted biker dragon?" Tig quizzed his brother, "And where is the prospect we left to care for the kids?"

Happy looked at Tig his face as straight as they come but for the smile he had.

"He's around."

"Care to elaborate brother." Chibs asked from where he was drinking a bottle of beer.

"He tried to bowbeat the kids and paid the price."

"Price?"

Happy pointed to one of the storerooms behind the bar ad the rest of his brothers crowded around the door to see the prospect still trussed up on the ground and painted an unusual green with what looked like tentacles stuck to his head but were in fact two long rolls of cardboard, towards the side of the room sat a pot of green paint and several paintbrushes, gradually the members started to laugh as it dawned on them what had been done to the unfortunate prospect.

Happy and the kids had turned him into a giant green caterpillar.


End file.
